


Skates

by lferion



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Community: hobbitadvent, Gen, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Hobbit Advent day 18, prompt: Ice Skating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skates

* * *

The wind dragged cold fingers through her beard, pinched at her ears and tugged at her hair, snapped at her nose. The chill rising off of the ice bit through gloves to fingers, boots and socks to toes, but none of that mattered, because the pond was frozen hard and smooth, thick enough for skating on. 

Dís had found the elegant iron curls mounted on wooden soles sized exactly to her boots on the end of her cot when she'd woken that morning to cold blue snow-light. She hadn't expected skates of her own this year — pairs to sell were much more important — which made the gift of them all the more special. Best of all, though, was that her brother had been persuaded (almost certainly by Dwalin and that irrepressibly cheerful Vili) to make a pair for himself. And having made them, he couldn't not use them, so now, not only did Dis have the pleasure of swooping about on the glassy surface herself, but the far rarer delight of seeing Thorin do the same. 

It had been far too long since she had seen a true smile on his face. To spy one now, as he turned to watch her as she sped to catch up with him around the curve of the pond, gave her heart wings as well as her feet.


End file.
